The present disclosure is directed to an improved control system and method and in particular, to a system and method for command signal conditioning in high response systems.
Modern electrically powered motion control systems rely on digital control for operation. Typically, such systems consist of a central digital controller which communicates with one or more motors via corresponding digital motor controllers. The computation or frame rate of the central controller is often much lower than the frame rate of the motor controller. As a result, when the motor controller is highly responsive, the coarse step commands from the central controller can cause significant electrical current oscillations. This in turn can result in wasted energy and increased heat generation.
Existing low frequency-to-high frequency response systems handle excess heat generation by either adding a cooling system or in the case where one already exists, increasing the size or capacity of the existing cooling system, if possible. Waste energy is typically handled by increasing the size of the power generation system and wiring. In applications involving size or weight constraints, such as in aerospace systems, these solutions are often not acceptable. Such solutions also significantly increase the overall cost and maintenance of the system.
Moreover, any solution to heat generation and waste energy problems must not adversely impact on the phase shift of the system so that the desired response can be maintained. This is especially true in high response systems requiring precise positioning.
The present disclosure overcomes the foregoing limitations. In accordance with the present disclosure, the need for a cost-effective control system and method which reduces waste energy and heat generation and minimally affects the size, weight and response of the system is fulfilled.